Forum:How do i get the gold medal trophy
Well here is the first trophy/achievement Gold Medal. Here is what you need I did. I found this easiest to do with "Political Realities in Armadillo", the first mission from Marshal Johnson. You can replay this at anytime from the pause menu. Just go to stats, then mission and select it. There are three categories that you must do well in to get a gold. (Time, Accuracy, and Head Shots). These three DO NOT have to be completed on the same run through of a mission so you can replay it several times. Here's how to accomplish each category Time: Must be 2:34 or lower. Skip every cutscene with the "A" button When the mission starts tap "A" repeatedly to run ahead of the marshal to the saloon. After skipping the scene, whistle to your horse and get on it as fast as possible and then race to Pleasance House, the marshal will keep up. Shot everyone as fast as possible (use Casual targeting mode) and I found it fastest to just shoot the main guy in the head instead of the leg. Accuracy and Headshots: 100% and 5 headshots These can be done on the same run through. Very simple, just make sure that you use Dead Eye to line up the headshots. Now for Friends In High Places trophy/achievement, Best place to win this is in Blackwater. You need to keep the Pardon letter you got from Seth earlier. So do not give it away. Once you have Blackwater unlocked you can use it. - You need to climb up on the top of the tall building in front of the Train station - Stay very near the ladder, you can see many civilians showing up on your 11'o clock and 4'o clock (facing towards station), one by one. - You can get upto 10 kills per minute, which is close to 500$ in bounty, just by moving LS around in these 2 directions and shooting people there. - The cops will never climb up but they can shoot you from 5'o clock. You can immediately hit RB to take cover if you are taking hits, or go to Dead-eye and shoot them. Killing cops will fetch you 100$ bounty for each kill. - Once you get bounty of above 5000$. Make Marston take cover by the duct in the middle of the roof. Wait for few minutes once everything cools down. - Now climb down and run towards the station. - Enter the office on the left side and show the letter to the clerk there. For the Redeemed trophy/achievement. For all those who gave a negative, can you please comment/message me why? I'll be happy to modify the solution to make it better. Rockstar has a handy 100% tool on their Socialclub. Log into http://socialclub.rockstargames.com and tie in your Xbox Live account. Here is the direct URL: http://socialclub.rockstargames.com/games/rdr/checklist.html Complete 57 missions - Complete mission list: http://socialclub.rockstargames.com/games/rdr/stats.html Act 1: Bonnie Macfarlane (8) Marshal Johnson (5) Nigel Dickens (5) Seth (3) Irish (4) Act 2: Landon Ricketts (4) Vincente Desanta (5) Luisa Fortuna (4) Abraham Reyes (3) Act 3: Agent Edgar Ross (4) Prof. Macdougal (3) Home Missions: Jack (4) Abigail (2) Uncle (2) Fianle (1) Collect 5 rare weapons Each of these weapons must be purchased at Gunsmiths Semi-Auto Shotgun - Escalera gunsmith Lemat Revolver - Escalera gunsmith Mauser Pistol - Blackwater gunsmith Carcano Rifle -Blackwater gunsmith Evans Repeater - Blackwater gunsmith Complete 5 Jobs Nightwatch: Macfarlens, Chuparosa and Blackwaters Horse Breaking: Chuparosa and Rdgewoods farms Have 9 Outfits Additional Outfits can be found, but are not tracked and do not count towards 100% completion. These Outfits include the Duster Outfit, Gentleman's Attire, and Deadly Assassin. Bollard Twins Outfit: Scrap 1: Inside the Thieves’ Landing warehouse where you rescue Shaky during “On Shaky’s Ground" Scrap 2: Complete Nightwatch job in MacFarlane's Ranch Scrap 3: Win Horseshoes in MacFarlane's Ranch Scrap 4: Claim a Bollard Twins Gang Bounty alive. Wanted Posters appear at MacFarlane' s Ranch and also in Armadillo. Scrap 5: Defend residents of Hennigan's Stead from the Bollard Twins Gang Scrap 6: Tailor in Thieves Landing Treasure Hunter Outfit: Scrap 1: In the chest in the abandoned house in Silent Stead, SouthWest of Rathskeller Fork Scrap 2: Complete “California” Stranger’s task Scrap 3: Make a profit playing Blackjack at Rathskeller Fork Scrap 4: Claim a Treasure Hunter bounty alive Scrap 5: Complete Gaptooth Breach Hideout Scrap 6: Tailor in Thieves’ Landing Bandito Outfit: Scrap 1: In a chest inside a tent on a plateau in Sidewinder Gulch, south of the crossroads. Scrap 2: Complete Nightwatch job in Chuparosa Scrap 3: Win a round of Liar’s Dice in Casa Madrugada Scrap 4: Claim a Bandito bounty alive Scrap 5: Defend the residents of Mexico from Bandito attacks Scrap 6: General store in Chuparosa Reyes' Rebels Outfit: Scrap 1: In a chest inside the graveyard in Sepulcro, near an outer wall, close to where you had the option to execute De Santa Scrap 2: Complete the “Poppycock” Stranger’s task Scrap 3: Horsebreaking job in Chuparosa Scrap 4: Complete the “Love is the Opiate” Stranger’s task Scrap 5: Win Five Finger Fillet in Torquemada Scrap 6: General store in Escalera Army Outfit: Scrap 1: In Aurora Basin, inside a cabin on the small lake. Scrap 2: Win Arm Wrestling at Pacific Union Railroad Camp Scrap 3: Win a game of Poker in Blackwater Scrap 4: Complete the “Lights, Camera, Action” Stranger’s task Scrap 5: Nightwatch job in Blackwater Scrap 6: Tailor in Blackwater Marshal's Outfit: Finish every US hideouts within 24 hours IN GAME time. You can attempt this as much as you want. If you clear all but one and 24 hours IN GAME time passes, you can start over. More information can be found here: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/U.S._Marshal_Outfit Elegant Suit: Purchase from Tailor in Thieves’ Landing Rancher Outfit: Complete mission “The Outlaw’s Return” Poncho Outfit: Purchase any Mexican safehouse Own 13 Player Houses - MacFarlenes Ranch - Armidillo - Thieves Landing - Rathskeller Fort - Irish's Shack ( Puerto Chuchillo ) - Escalera - Chuparosa - Casa Madrugada - El Matadero - Blackwater - Manzanita Post - Beechers Hope ( Given once you go to your farm ) - Jacks Bed ( Given once you beat the game ) Complete all 7 Gang Hideouts - New Austin: Twin Rock, Pike's Basin, Tumbleweed, Fort Mercer, Gaptooth Breach - Mexico: Nosalida, Tesoro Azul Complete 8 Challenges - Survivalist, Master Hunter, Sharpshooter, and Treasure Hunter. Each challenge has 10 level ranks. Fame rewards are given at each rank, with special rewards given at Rank 5 and 10. Upon attaining Rank 10 in all four Challenges, you will complete the Legend of the West outfit, which grants you increased Dead Eye ability. - Survivalist begins when you pick your first Wild Feverfew. Here is a great website showing locations: http://www.msxbox-world.com/xbox360/guides/161/red-dead-rede... - Master Hunter begins when you skin your first coyote. - Sharpshooter begins with your first kill of a flying bird. - Treasure Hunter begins when you find a very rare treasure map. More information about challenges can be found here: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Single_Player_Challenges Complete 20 Bounty Locations To unlock the first Bounty Hunter mission, you must complete the "Political Realities in Armadillo" mission. Bounty locations there are: *8 in New Austin (Armadillo, Rathskeller Fork and McFarlane's Ranch) *8 in Nuevo Paraiso (Escalera, Chuparosa and El Presidio) *4 in West Elizabeth (Blackwater and Manzanita Post) More information and locations taken from: http://news.filefront.com/red-dead-redemption-bounties/ Complete 6 Mini Games - Poker, Blackjack, Five Finger Fillet, Horseshoes, Liar’s Dice, and Arm Wrestling Complete 18 Stranger Tasks - Strangers are represented on the map by a question mark (“?”) icon. - Note on Stranger quests: there are 19 in game, "I Know You" mission does not count towards 100% as once you finish game it is no longer accessible Uncover 94 locations - Instead of going to each location you can just purchase and read all of the maps from the general stores. The Mowing them Down trophy/achievement is quite annoying to do but here you go. I did this at El Presidio. If you don't want to be bothered by other players do it in a private session. Go to the entrance that has the machine gun and climb up to the cannon on the other side of the doors. If there is a soldier inside the compound kill him to get a wanted level. If there isn't shoot a box of TNT or a lantern to get a bounty. Now hop on the cannon and start lighting up soldiers as the ride up the road. It only happened a few times but be wary of soldiers coming in the entrance behind you, as it can be annoying to get domed from behind. All in all if you use this method in multiplayer you'll walk away with your achievement, at least 25,000 XP, and at least a few MP challenges. But you can do this in Undead Nightmare single player which is probably quicker. Once you`re able to go back to Mexico, head to El Presidio. Climb the ladders and get on one of the cannons (I used the ones at the southern gate). After you`ve done this, just keep blasting the zombies. I got this achievement in about 30 minutes doing it this way. If you keep moving the cannon all the way to the left or right and wait until you hear the zombies moaning, you`ll find a group of four or five have spawned making your grind a little easier. Last but not least the Slow On The Draw trophy/achievement. The problem with this achievement is that you run out of enemies pretty fast, so if you kill enemies yourself a couple of times because they are attacking you, you don't have enough of them left to score an assist on. I've noticed that you can get assists on your friend's and your own HORSE. Just join a public free roam, enter a hideout - preferably Fort Mercer b/c your enemies are all inside the Fort and you can get this one on the outside without them getting in your way (you might have to take out the ones on top of the entrance). Now all you've gotta do is whistle your horse in turns with your friend, shoot the horse in the leg and have your friend shoot it in the head afterward. The killer has to kill with one shot, otherwise the achiever won't get the assist. You get assists for shooting both your friend's and your own horse. This way, you can "create" your own enemies, so you can't run out of people to shoot. Thanks also to Doctor Caligari, sarangIND, MantraPolo, JohnnyAmp88, pwnzrr and flosta32. Hope you get platinum. Good luck.